when souji returned to inaba1st story
by Swandie
Summary: tolong dibaca,saya tunggu kritik sarannya
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah fanfic pertama yg saya buat,berhubung saya juga suka persona,jadi saya mau buat tunggu kritik sarannya.

Souji akhirnya kembali lagi ke Inaba setelah 2 tahun kedatangannya kali ini adalah surprise alias tidak memberitahu ini,Souji baru saja lulus SMA dari kota asalnya,dan berniat untuk menghabiskan liburannya dengan mengunjungi Inaba,kota yg menjadi rumah Inabalah Souji bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat barunya,yaitu Yosuke,Chie,Yukiko,Rise,Naoto,Kanji,dan yang terakhir Teddie,si makhluk misterius berkedok maskot beruang(?).Dan di Inaba jugalah Souji bersama sahabat-sahabatnya menghadapi berbagai kasus dan lawan mengerikan yg bernama jangan khawatir,shadow sudah tidak ada lagi karena sang biang kerok,Izanami no Ookami sudah dikalahkan Souji cs 2 tahun lalu di Yomotsu kehidupan di Inaba sudah kembali damai,tenteram,dan sejahtera,seenggaknya lebih baik daripada pemerintahan SBY di Indonesia yg makin gak sejahtera(hahaha).

"Ïnaba,akhirnya aku tiba disini",pikir Souji sambil keluar dari kereta sambil membawa kopernya.

Jika pertama kali kesini ia mengenakan seragam sekolah,maka kali ini ia mengenakan baju santai,topi,ceana jeans,dan sepatu berwarna putih,kebetulan saat itu Inaba sedang memasuki musim di stasiun ini tak berubah,di kanan kiri masih ada jejeran tv yg selalu ditonton banyak orang,dan oh,ada Rise disana,Souji jadi teringat kalau Rise pernah berkata padanya bahwa ia akan ikut showbizz lagi pada musim semi tahun rasanya ketika keluar stasiun ada yg kurang,oh ya tak ada Nanako dan Dojima-san,2 tahun lalu mereka menjemputnya disini dan membawanya pulang dengan mbil putih milik Dojima kali ini mereka tidak menjemput,yah namanya juga surprise.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku berjalan kaki ke rumah paman",gumam Souji sambil membetulkan posisi topinya.

Sambil berjalan keluar dari stasiun,Souji pun sekalian berkeliling sambil pertama yg ia kunjungi adalah shopping distict,disini Souji sering beli jajanan bersama teman-temannya,dan juga membeli persediaan obat-obatan untuk bertarung melawan tempat ini benar-benar penuh kenangan,dan lagi Souji bersama Kou dan Daisuke sering makan ramen bersama di Aiya Deidara,mereka sering membeli senjata dan armor bersama,bahkan waktu itu Yosuke pernah menawar mati-matian kepada penjualnya karena harga senjatanya suangat mahal(hahaha).Dan disebelahnya,hm...tak terlihat pintu velvet room,entah apa yg dilakukan Igor dan Margaret,mungkin mereka sedang asyik jalan-jalan dengan limousinenya ,tofu shop,ini adalah rumah tempat Rise tinggal,entah Rise masih tinggal disini atau tidak,tapi kelihatannya hari ini tofu shopnya sangat ramai,jadi Souji pikir lebih baik besok saja datangnya.

Selesai dari shopping district,kali ini Shouji akan pergi ke rumah Dojima,untuk memberi kejutan sekaligus menginap disana,dan Souji juga berpikir,Nanako pasti sudah lebih tinggi.

"Ting Tong",bunyi bel yg dipencet Souji.

"Oh ya,tunggu sebentar",terdengar suara anak perempuan dari dalam sana,tak salah lagi itu setelah itu,ia membukakan pintunya,dan terkejut dengan kedatangan Souji.

"Halo Nanako!",sapa Souji.

"Ah,kakak!",seru Nanako yg terkaget-kaget sambil memeluk Souji.

"Kenapa kakak tidak menghubungiku dulu?Kan aku bisa siap-siapin kamar kakak",tanya Nanako dengan semangat.

"Kakak tadinya ingin memberi kejutan padamu dan paman,makanya sengaja tidak memberi tahu",kata Souji.

"Kakak jahat!Selama 2 tahun tidak pernah kesini lagi,padahal aku sangat kangen sama kakak",kata Nanako yang memeluk Souji dengan erat(mesra nih ye).

"Haha gomennasai Nanako,soalnya kakak sangat sibuk dengan urusan sekolah,jadinya nggak sempat ya,kakak ingin menginap disini,boleh kan?",tanya Souji.

"Tentu saja kak!Kamar kakak juga selalu kubersihkan selama kakak tidak disini,ayah pasti senang begitu tahu kakak datang!",kata Nanako sambil menggandeng Souji masuk.

Setelah itu,Souji dan Nanako duduk di ruang keluarga dan mengobrol bersama,benar-benar mengingatkan kembali masa-masa Souji dan Nanako 2 tahun lalu.

"Jadi,kau sudah kelas 3 sekarang?",Tanya Souji.

"Ya,kakak sendiri sudah kelas berapa",tanya Nanako sambil meminum jusnya.

"Kalo kakak sih sudah lulus SMA,sekarang kakak sedang liburan",jawab Souji.

"Begitu ya,aku juga sedang liburan musim panas jadi sedang santai sekarang,tapi aku bosan",kata Nanako dengan muka agak cemberut.

"Loh?Memangnya Yosuke cs tidak sering kesini?",tanyaku.

"Dulu,tapi kalo sekarang sih udah nggak sering",jawab Nanako agak kesal.

"Memang mereka ngapain saja?",tanyaku.

"Kak Yosuke diangkat menjadi manajer Junes,Kak Chie ikut pelatihan kung fu,Kak Yukiko jadi manajer penginapannya,Kak Rise jadi artis,Kak Naoto bantu polisi menangkap penjahat,dan Kak Kanji membantu usaha ibunya",jawab Nanako panjang lebar.

"Hm...",Soujipun terdiam sejenak.

"Memangnya kakak tidak mau menemui mereka?",tanya Nanako.

"Mau sih,tapi sepertinya mereka semua sibuk",kata Souji sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tapi kakak nggak kangen sama mereka?Besok saja kakak pergi menemui mereka",usul Nanako.

"Hm...mungkin boleh juga",jawab Souji sambil tersenyum.

GREK!Tiba2 terdengar suara pintu digeser,ternyata Dojima-san sudah pulang.

"Tadaima!Oh...",Dojima pun terkejut.

"Hai paman!Lama tak jumpa!",sapa Souji sambil berdiri.

"Hai juga Souji,apa kabarmu?2 tahun tak melihatmu ternyata kau sekarang makin tinggi dan dewasa",kata Dojima yg memuji.

"Arigatou atas pujiannya paman!Hahaha,paman aku akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu,apakah boleh?",tanya Souji.

"Tentu boleh,kan duah pernah kukatakan kau boleh kesini kapan saja,karena ini rumahmu juga",jawab Dojima sambil tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi,arigatou paman!",jawab Souji dengan semangat.

"Baik,karena sekarang kau ada disini,lebih baik kita bertiga pergi ke Junes,sekalian untuk membeli bahan makanan tambahan untukmu",ajak Dojima.

"Yayyyy!Everyday's great at your Junes!",ucap Nanako sambil bernyanyi.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga naik mobil dan pergi ke Junes,tak terasa kehangatan keluarga itu masih sama seperti saat Souji pertama kali mendatangi mereka.

TO BE CONTINUED,MASIH ADA KISAH LAIN.


	2. Chapter 2

THE 2ND_STORY

MEETING CHIE

Di chapter sebelumnya karena error fanfic saya isinya jadi ngaco,padahal aslinya mah saja chapter ini gak error enjoy n give your opinion.

Keesokan harinya di pagi hari nan cerah di hari Selasa(panjang banget),Souji memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan keluar ke sungai sedang asyik jalan,tiba-tiba Souji melihat sekelompok orang sedang belajar oh,Souji melihat Chie juga tidak banyak berubah,wajahnya tetap manis,dan lagi rambutnya kini lebih panjang,dan diikat.

"Kebetulan,lebih baik aku menyapa Chie dulu untuk hari ini", kata karena Chie belum selesai latihan, Souji pun menunggunya selesai latihan sambil melihatnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, akhirnya Chie selesai latihan pikir,mungkin ini saatnya untuk bertemu dengan itu, Souji menuruni tangga untuk menuju pinggiran sungai Samegawa tempat Chie latihan itu,Souji pun menepuk pundak Chie yg sedang melap keringatnya dengan handuk kecilnya, Chiepun disangka, betapa kagetnya Chie pas ngeliat Chie.

"K...Kau kan", kata Chie tergagap gagap kayak Azis(taulah siapa itu Azis).

"Hai Chie,lama tak jumpa", kata Souji sambil tersenyum.

Saat itu reaksi Chie hanyalah diam sambil terbengong-bengong,seolah olah dia tak percaya dengan apa yg dia lihat.

"Chie?Hei Chie!Kau lupa siapa aku ya?", tanya Souji yg kebingungan.

Reaksi kedua Chie adalah menangis,tiba-tiba mata Chie mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan(writernya sok tau).

"He..hei,kenapa kau nangis?", kata Souji yg makin panik.

"U...UWAAAA!", teriak Chie sambil tiba-tiba memeluk Souji,dan inilah reaksi terakhirnya.

"C...Chie?", Soujipun bingung.

"Kenapa?Kenapa sekarang kau baru datang bodoh?", kata Chie sambil menangis.

"C...Chie?Kenapa kau nangis sampai segitunya?", tanya Souji yg gak peka(payahhhhh)

"Masih tanya juga kau baka?*sniff*aku sangat kangen padamu tahu!*sob*", kata Chie yg tangisannya makin keras.

"C...Chie,maaf,aku memang baru sempat datang hari ini,kebetulan aku memang kangen denganmu dan lainnya", kata Souji sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Tapi tak apa,aku sungguh senang karena bisa bertemu kamu lagi", ucap Chie yg sudah berhenti nangis.

Loh?Loh?Kok jadinya seolah olah ini tuh kisah romantisnya Chie sama sang tokoh utama?

Setelah itu,Chie dan Souji berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Inaba,sembari saling bercerita satu sama lain(bahasanya baku banget ya?)

"Lalu,apa yg sedang kau kerjakan sekarang Chie?", tanya Souji.

"Aku...selain sedang mengikuti latihan karate kayaknya aku gak melakukan apa-apa", kata Chie dengan polosnya.

"Kau tak berubah ya...", jawab Souji sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa maksudmu tak berubah?", kata Chie sambil menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha,oh ya apa kau tahu kemana teman-teman yg lain?", tanya Souji.

"Yg lain?Hem...semua masih ada disini kok", jawab Chie.

"Begitu ya?Rasanya aku ingin berkumpul lagi bersama mereka", kata Souji sambil memandang langit.

"Begitu ya,kamu memang sudah lama nggak ketemu mereka sih", kata Chie.

"Iya,2 tahun tak bertemu mereka,benar-benar kangen,rasanya ingin sekali ketemu mereka", kata Souji.

"Yah,sebenarnya sudah lama aku dan yg lain membicarakan kamu", kata Chie sambil senyum kecil.

"Benarkah?", tanya Souji yg agak tak percaya.

"Serius,apalagi Rise,dia selalu bilang 'aku pingin banget ketemu senpai' dan sebagainya,sampai sampai dia pernah nekat ingin pergi ke kota asalmu,pernah juga nangis 2 hari berturut turut waktu kamu pulang", jelas Chie panjang lebar.

"Hahaha,entah dia masih ingat aku atau tidak", kata Souji sambil tertawa kecil.

"Pastilah!Tak mungkin dia lupa", jawab Chie dengan yakin.

"Segitunya...", kata Souji.

"Oh ya,kapan kau mau bertemu dengan yg lainnya?", tanya Chie.

"Kapan ya?Sekarang saja aku baru ketemu kamu", jawab Souji sambil menghela nafas.

"Begini aja,kamu lebih baik ketemu dulu sama teman-teman lain,baru setelah itu kita bisa kumpul bareng lagi kayak waktu itu", usul Chie.

"...Apa tak terlalu lama?", tanya Souji.

"Memang kamu disini berapa lama", tanya Chie balik.

"Yah,mungkin 1 tahun seperti waktu itu,karena aku ingin istirahat setahun disini", jawab Souji dengan wajah yg tenang.

"Yah,kalau 1 tahun sih masih banyak waktu kali", kata Chie.

"Iya juga sih hahaha", kata Souji yg cengengesan.

"Tapi,kenapa Cuma 1 tahun seperti waktu itu?", tanya Chie agak murung.

"Chie...?", Soujipun agak terheran.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah bisa tinggal selamanya disini?", mata Chiepun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf...aku masih", tiba-tiba Suji menghentikan ucapannya.

"Masih apa?Apa kamu tidak ingin terus bersama kami?", tanya Chie sambil menghadap Souji.

"Tentu saja aku mau...", lagi-lagi Souji menghentikan ini mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

"Aku pasti akan selalu bersama kalian,aku janji", kata Souji dengan pandangan yg sejuk.

"Souji..." , Chie pun ikut terdiam,SAMBIL MENATAP WAJAH Souji yg baginya semakin dewasa dan teduh.

"Hei,itu rumahmu kan?Tak banyak berubah", kata Souji sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah.

"Oh ya,kalau begitu aku pulang mau mampir?", tanya Chie.

"Em...nggak dulu deh,aku masih mau jalan-jalan sekitar sini", jawab Souji.

"Oh...baiklah,aku pulang dulu,ittekimas!", kata Chie sambil berlari kerumahnya.

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT CHAPTER : MEETING YUKIKO.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

MEETING YUKIKOini adalah chapter 3. Kalo ada typo maaf ya, error kyknya

Masih di hari yang sama, setelah berjalan-jalan dengan Chie, Souji melanjutkan kembali jalan-jalannya. Kali ini ia melihat papan pemberhentian bus yang ada di bagian selatan shopping district, Souji teringat bahwa ia selalu menaiki bus itu, waktu kabur di pelajaran siang dengan Aya, waktu bekerja sebagai pengasuh di penitipan anak, dan yg terakhir... bertemu Yukiko untuk terakhir kalinya. Souji pikir mungkin ia lebih baik menemui Yukiko, kebetulan Souji juga sangat penasaran dengan penampilan Yukiko sekarang.

"Hm... jadwal bus menuju Penginapan Amagi hari ini... bus seharusnya tiba di halte sebentar lagi", kata Souji sambil memandangi papan.

Tak alam kemudian, buspun datang, Soujipun melangkah masuk ke dalam bus itu. Suasana bus itupun tak berubah. Benar-benar membuatnya teringat kembali ketika bolak-balik dengan bis ini 2 tahun lalu. Pernah juga ada kejadian waktu Aya ngambek, Souji ama dia sampe diem-dieman selama perjalanan pulang naik bus. Dan pernah juga,dompet Souji tertinggal di dalam bus, untungnya busnya masih bisa dikejar. Dan lagi,pernah juga Souji ketinggalan bus waktu mau kerja paruh waktu, sehingga dia ditegur oleh pemilik TPA(bukan Tempat Pembuangan Akhir ya). Kalau dikenang kembali, rasanya semua kejadian itu sungguh lucu. Ssetelah itu, buspun akhirnya berhenti di depan penginapan Amagi, penginapan klasik yang sungguh terkenal di kota Inaba. Saat Souji memasuki penginapan itu, semuanya sama, desainnya, cat tembok luarnya, wallpapernya, sampai wangi kayunya pun sama(maaf kalo terlalu di dramatisir), saat masuk ke dalam, Souji pun langsung mencari-cari Yukiko, tapi dia tak ada.

"Maaf, apakah ada Yukiko disini?", tanya Souji ketika ia menghampiri resepsionis.

"Yukiko?Oh dia ada, anda siapa ya?", tanya resepsionis itu balik.

"Saya temannya, saya ingin bertemu dia, bisakah?", tanya Souji.

"Oh bisa bisa, saya akan panggilkan dia dulu, mohon tunggu sebentar", kata resepsionis itu sambil meninggalkan meja resepsionis.

Huff... Soujipun deg-degan, sambil berpikir bagaimana sosok gadis yg pernah merebut hatinya dulu, namun mereka gak berpacaran karena memang gak jodoh(authornya jahat), jadinya Souji dengan Yukiko merupakan sahabat, sama seperti teman-teman lainnya.

"Maaf, apa anda yang ingin...", tiba-tiba Yukiko muncul dari balik tembok sambil melihat Souji. Reaksinya sama seperti Chie, Yukiko terbengong bengong saat melihat Souji, dan mukanya menjadi merah.

"Yukiko... lama tak bertemu,rasaya rambutmu jadi lebih panjang", kata Yukiko tidak begitu berubah, rambut panjangnya yg semakin panjang itu terurai indah, kimono merah jambu yg selalu ia kenakan disini juga tetap sama, kecantikan wajahnya juga tidak berkurang, dan wajah cantik itu memang aset besar Yukiko untuk menarik para lelaki,sayang semua lelaki yg nembak dia ditolak semua.

"Souji...ya ampun", kata Yukiko sambil mendekat.

"Yukiko,gimana kabar...", baru saja Souji mau melanjutkan, tiba-tiba Yukiko pun berlari memeluk Souji(enak ya,dipeluk 2 cewek).

"Y...Yukiko?", Soujipun terheran-heran(lagi),"Aduh... kenapa kalian memelukku terus sih?"

Yukikopun tiba-tiba tersadar, sambil malu-malu ia melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya pun merah padam.

"Ma.. maaf, karena sudah lama tidak bertemu jadi..", kata Yukiko sambil malu-malu.

"Gak apa, Chie juga sama sepertimu kok reaksinya", jawab Souji sambil tersenyum.

"Chie?Oh kau sudah ketemu Chie?", tanya Yukiko.

"Iya, sebelum kau, setelah itu aku ingin sekali mengunjungimu", kata Souji.

"Begitu ya. Oh ya,bagaimana kalau kita ke Samegawa?Aku ingin sekali ngobrol denganmu", ajak Yukiko.

"Boleh saja, tapi kau kan sedang kerja?", kata Souji.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa minta tolong pegawai lainnya", kata Yukiko sambil membetulkan kimononya.

"Oh...baiklah,jika kau bilang begitu", kata Souji sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Setelah itu, Yukiko menyuruh Souji menunggu di depan karena Yukiko mau ganti baju dulu. Dan setelah keluar, penampilan Yukiko benar-benar sama, dia mengenakan kaos berwarna biru dengan rok berwarna putih. Souji pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"A... Ada apa?Apa tak pantas?", tanya Yukiko sambil melihat-lihat bajunya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja penampilanmu itu sama dengan yg 2 tahun lalu. Saat aku menemuimu di hari Minggu di depan toko buku", kata Souji.

"Begitukah?Aku memang sengaja memakainya... karena aku memang suka baju ini", kata Yukiko dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Memang masih pantas kok, yuk kita berangkat", ajak Souji.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan menuju halte bus yg tadi, dan kebetulan busnya cepat datangnya, jadi mereka bisa langsung naik.

"Hei Souji..", kata Yukiko memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya?", Souji menjawab.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar.. kalau kau mau kesini?", tanya Yukiko.

"Tadinya aku mau memberi kejutan, makanya aku tidak ingin memberitahu", kata Souji.

"Begitu... lalu kau tinggal di rumah pamanmu? ", tanya Yukiko lagi.

"Iya, kenapa?Kau ingin aku ke penginapanmu?", tanya Souji sambil menggoda.

"Bu... bukan begitu maksudku, aku Cuma tanya kok", jawab Yukiko sambil malu-malu sendiri.

"Haha, kau memang tidak berubah ya, pemalu sekali", Soujipun menggoda lagi.

"A...apaan sih?", muka Yukiko lagi-lagi memerah.

"Oh, ayo kita turun, kita sudah sampai tuh ", kata Souji sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 15 menit, mereka berduapun turun dari bis, dan dari pemberhentian mereka berdua berjalan menuju Samegawa. Dulu saat masih kelas 2 SMA, Souji dan Yukiko suka sekali berjalan berdua di sepanjang pinggiran sungai(kalo social linknya belum naik).

"Souji, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu", tiba-tiba Yukiko memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa?", Soujipun menoleh.

"Apa kau ingat saat kau 'nembak' aku 2 tahun yg lalu?", tanya Yukiko.

"... ya,waktu itu kau menolakku", jawab Souji sambil agak murung.

"Iya, sebenarnya aku waktu itu menolakmu karena aku tidak mau perlakuanmu berbeda, maksudku aku tidak ingin nanti kau hanya bersikap protektif padaku saja, tapi ke teman yg lain tidak", kata Yukiko.

"..." , mendengar penjelasan Yukiko Soujipun terdiam.

"Tetapi juga, sebenarnya saat kau mengatakan kalau kau suka aku, aku sungguh senang sekali", kata Yukiko. Pernyataan ini juga membuat Souji kaget.

"Kau tahu?Justru aku sangat senang, karena...", ketika Yukiko mau melanjutkan perkataannya, angin musim panaspun berhembus dan melambai rambut Yukiko yg panjang.

"Aku juga suka padamu", pernyataan kali ini membuat Souji kaget, bahkan sampai menganga.

"Jadi.. kau", Souji pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Perasaan itu tetap ada hingga sekarang, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin berpacaran dulu. Aku ingin belajar dulu menjadi seorang istri yg baik, karena itu kau mau kan menungguku? ", tanya Yukiko dengan senyumnya yg indah.

".. ya", balas Souji dengan senyumnya juga.

Setelah mereka berdua puas mengobrol, Yukikopun pulang ke rumahnya, dan karena hari sudah gelap, Souji memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

NEXT CHAPTER

MEETING YOSUKE & TEDDIE


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

MEETING YOSUKE AND TEDDIE

p.s = maaf kalo ada typo

Setelah bertemu dengan Chie dan Yukiko, Souji memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Suasana Inaba di malam hari benar-benar sama seperti dulu, sangat sederhana. Yang menghiasinya hanya lampu jalanan di sepanjang jalan, untungnya sih nyala semua, kalo di tempat tinggal authornya sih kadang suka gak dinyalain, hemat kali PLN nya(curhat). Saat tiba di depan rumah, Souji tidak melihat mobil pamannya, mungkin belum pulang.

"Tadaima Nanako!", seru Souji sambil menggeser pintu.

"Okaeri oni-sama!Kok pulang malam?", tanya Nanako sambil menyiapkan makan malam.

"Iya, barusan aku bertemu dengan Chie dan Yukiko", kata Souji sambil melepas sepatunya, "Ayahmu belum pulang?"

"Belum, katanya akan pulang telat", kata Nanako sambil menyiapkan mangkok dan sumpit.

"Begitu ya... tapi kau gak apa-apa kan?", tanya Souji.

"Iya, aku kan tau kalau ini pekerjaan,dan aku juga harus bisa mandiri", jawab Nanako yg bernada dewasa.

Jika diingat lagi, 2 tahun lalu Nanako memendam perasaan rindunya sehingga ia selalu merasa kesepian. Pernah juga pas dia mendapat formulir kunjungan orang tua, kalau saja Souji tidak menanyakan dan membantunya, mungkin Dojima tidak akan tahu akan formulir itu dan tidak akan hadir, hasilnya?Nanako pasti akan tambah sedih. Namun, semua itu sudah berlalu, kali ini Nanako sudah lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, ia jadi tidak menyesalkan kepulangan ayahnya yg selalu terlambat, ia malah belajar menghargai ayahnya, dan menyiapkan makan malam sebagai tanda bakti untuk ayahnya(entah kenapa kok malah jd belajar moral, ya udah gak apa, sekalian buat ngasih nasehat ke temen2 lain hahaha).

"Kakak, kita makan yuk, aku sengaja masak kare kesukaan kakak nih", kata Nanako.

"Oh ya?Arigatou Nanako!Biar kubantu angkat pancinya, mana pancinya?", tanya Souji yg senang.

"Di kompor kakak, hati-hati ya, mungkin masih panas", kata Nanako sambil menunjuk sebuah panci.

"Oke... hm, mana sarung tangannya?", Souji pun mencari-cari.

Setelah itu mereka makan malam berdua dengan senangnya. Sambil menonton acara berita dan ramalan cuaca. Dulu sih ini merupakan acara yg rutin, karena aku harus bisa mengetahui kapan hujan akan turun dan kabut akan datang melalui ramalan cuaca. Karena saat itulah, shadow akan mengamuk dan membunuh korban, tapi seperti yg dikatakan sebelumnya, tak perlu lagi hal itu dikhawatirkan, si biang keladi kan sudah ko-id alias mati alias tewas alias lenyap(jayus banget). Setelah selesai makan, Souji dan Nanako menonton TV bersama sampai jam 10 malam, dan setelah itu, mereka berdua pergi tidur, Souji berpikir, entah siapa yg akan ia temui besok nanti.

Ng?Tiba-tiba Souji tersadar, tapi ia bukan berada di dalam kamarnya, sekelilingnya hanya ada asap putih di sekelilingnya, kira-kira suasananya sama seperti saat ia berada di Yomotsu Hirasaka untuk pertama kali, bedanya kali ini tempat ini terasa damai, tidak seperti Yomotsu Hirasaka yg hampa(authornya sotoy).

"Aku akan selalu mengandalkanmu partner!", tiba-tiba suara itu muncul, membuat Souji kaget.

"Aku akan selalu mempercayaimu sensei... selalu", kemudian muncullah suara lain, Souji seperti mengenal suara ini, kalo kalian para pembaca tau dong ini suara siapa?

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mempercayaimu, bukan.. lebih tepatnya aku iri padamu. Kukira kita sama, kita sama-sama berasal dari kota besar, kupikir kita akan sama-sama bosan disini. Tapi setelah kau disini, kau memanggil personamu, menjadi pemimpin kami, dan bisa berteman dengan orang-orang, kau juga merupakan pahlawan..", suara itu terus berlanjut di telinga Souji, "Ini, kuberikan ini untukmu, sebagai lambang persahabatan kita. "

"Ternyata yg kuinginkan bukan kembali lagi ke dunia itu, yg aku inginkan hanya bertarung bersamamu, Sensei", lanjut suara yg lain.

Mendengar suara-suara itu, samar-samar bangkitlah kembali meori-memori Souji meskipun semua itu tidak terlupakan. Dengan senyum di wajahnya, ia mengatakan, "Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku, Yosuke... Teddie", dan SRINGG!Cahaya tiba-tiba muncul.

Saat Souji pelan-pelan membuka matanya, ternyata pagi hari sudah tiba. Dan dari bawah, terdengar suara seseorang yg sedang mondar-mandir, pasti itu Nanako. Soujipun langsung merapikan futonnya ,dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi pagi.

(15 menit kemudian)

"Wuih, segarnya", kata Souji sambil keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kakak, sarapan yuk, aku udah membuat roti bakar disana", kata Nanako sambil melakukan aktivitas biasanya, nonton TV.

"Oh.. makasih Nanako", kata Souji sambil menuju ke meja makan.

Saat sarapan, Souji makan sambil berpikir, mungkin ia harus mengunjungi Yosuke dan Teddie hari ini. Kebetulan, mereka pasti ada di Junes,dan rasanya aneh kalau pusat perbelanjaan tutup.

"Um.. Nanako", kata Souji sambil selesai mengunyah rotinya.

"Ya kak?", jawab Nanako sambil tetap melihat TV.

"Nanti kakak mau ke Junes, apa kamu mau ikut?Kakak ingin ebrtemu dengan Yosuke dan Teddie", ajak Souji.

"Junes!Mau!Mau!", ucap Nanako yg kegirangan.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita siap-siap ya. Oh ya,ayahmu mana?", tanya Souji sambil membereskan piring.

"Ayah baru saja pergi, dia bilang ada kasus yg harus diselesaikan. Kakak!Ayo kita pergi!", kata Nanako yg tidak sabaran.

"Haha.. iya-iya", ucap Souji.

Setelah mematikan TV dan mengunci pintu, Souji dan Nanako berjalan menuju Junes. Rutenya?Tentu saja lewat Samegawa, jalan-jalan di kota ini memang cukup praktis, karena banyak rute yg mengarah pada pusat perbelanjaan besar itu. Di sepanjang Samegawa ini, dulu Souji sering melihat seorang nenek yg sedang berdiri di pinggiran, seorang kakek yg menawarkan pancingan, sampai-sampai Souji pernah berusaha untuk menyembuhkan phobia kucing salah seorang bapak-bapak disini, dan juga, ada yg pernah minta tolong dibelikan sesuatu, pokoknya Souji sudah cukup direpotkan , setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka berdua tiba di 'EVERYDAY'S GREAT AT OUR JUNES', sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yg ramai dan cukup megah. Suasana Junes kali ini lebih bagus, nampaknya di renovasi.

"Kakak, aku mau ke tempat mainan dulu ya", kata Nanako.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya, jangan sampai tersesat", kata Souji sambil tersenyum.

Nanako langsung berlari menuju eskalator, sementara Souji, ia pergi ke food court untuk mencari Yosuke. Dan ternyata... dia ada, Yosuke sedang melakukan promosi.

"Mari semuanya!Cobalah makanan terbaru ini!Special Okonomiyaki dengan harga murah!Hanya 400 rupi.. eh yen maksudnya!Cobalah, kalian tidak akan menyesal!", teriak Yosuke yg sedikit kepeleset Yosuke tak berubah, tapi sepertinya dia jadi lebih tinggi.

"Haha.. ", Souji tertawa kecil melihat Yosuke, dan disampingnya, tampak Teddie yg juga sedang melakukan promosi.

"Mari kesini tuan-tuan & nyonya-nyonya!Okonomiyaki spesial kami sangat enak!", Teddie berteriak tak kalah , Souji mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hei...", Soujipun menepuk pundaknya.

"Maaf, kalau ingin beli okonomiyaki silahkan ke kasir sana", kata Yosuke yg masih belum sadar, masih membelakangi.

"Hei... bukan itu maksudnya", Soujipun melanjutkan.

"Maaf, tolong pergi ke kasir, hei!Silahkan!Silahkan!", lanjut Yosuke sambil melanjutkan promosi, yg masih tak sadar.

"Hei Yosuke!Ini aku!", Souji jadi tak sabar.

"Apa-apa...!", baru saja Yosuke mau marah, tetapi saat ia melihat Souji, reaksi yg samapun terjadi, bengong.

"Yosuke!Aku butuh ban...", Teddie yg tiba-tiba datangpun terkaget kaget saat melihat Souji.

"Hai kalian berdua!Apa kabar?", kata Souji.

"S...SOUJI!(Yosuke)Sensei!(Teddie)", Yosuke dan Teddiepun langsung memeluk Souji hingga jatuh, "He... hei!Kalian berdua!Hei!", pandangan semua orangpun tertuju pada mereka berdua.

(Skip... 10 menit kemudian)

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mengobrol di tempat favorit mereka, tempat yg menjadi 'special headquarters' mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu Souji?Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang?", tanya Yosuke.

"Ah iya, soalnya aku memang ingin memberi surprise", jawab Souji.

"Surprise?Apa itu?", tanya Teddie dengan polosnya.

"Itu artinya kejutan, Teddie", kata Souji.

"Begitu, jadi Sensei, apa yg membuatmu ingin kesini?", tanya Teddie.

"Aku baru saja lulus SMA, dan juga sedang libur, jadi aku ingin main kesini kan aku sudah janji mau kesini lagi", jawab Souji.

"Begitu ya, ternyata kau masih ingat janji itu, partner", kata Yosuke.

"Itu pasti, dan ternyata kau sudah jadi manajer ya?Mungkin aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'pak' ", canda Souji.

"Hahaha, jangan jangan, itu malu-maluin", jawab Yosuke sambil tertawa.

"Tapi, itu memang benar kan?", tanya Souji lagi.

"Begitulah, ini semua karena ayahku naik jabatan, dan karena itu aku ditunjuk untuk tugas ini", jawab Yosuke.

"Hoo...", Souji pun terheran heran.

"Sensei!Yosukepun mengangkatku untuk menjadi asisten manajer!Aku juga naik pangkat!", teriak Teddie dengan semangat.

"Oh ya?Pasti itu sangat menyenangkan Teddie", kata Souji.

"Apa boleh buat, aku melakukan itu karena terpaksa, karena kasihan juga sih", kata Yosuke sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hei Yosuke!Itu semua karena aku semangat bekerja!", jawab Teddie.

"Apa-apaan semangat bekerja!Sebelumnya kau pernah membolos kan?", balas Yosuke.

Mereka berdua akhirnya jadi berdebat.

"Fuh... hahahahaha!", tiba-tiba Souji tertawa.

"S...Souji?(Yosuke)Sensei?(Teddie)", mereka berdua kaget mendengar tawa Souji.

"Maaf maaf, sudah lama aku tak melihat kalian bertengkar, jadinya aku tertawa karena kalian kalau bertengkar itu lucu", kata Souji sambil menahan perutnya, sementara Yosuke dan Teddie jadi malu.

"He... hei Souji, sudahlah.. aku jadi malu" , kata Yosuke yg wajahnya memerah.

"Sensei.. ternyata kau masih sama seperti dulu", ucap Teddie.

Mereka bertiga bercanda ria setelah itu, dan karena hari sudah siang, Souji berencana untuk mengajak Nanako makan siang bersama Yosuke dan Teddie.

NEXT CHAPTER

MEETING RISE


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

MEETING RISE

Setelah makan siang bersama Yosuke dan Teddie, Souji memutuskan untuk menjemput Nanako dan membawanya pulang, tetapi saat melihat jam ternyata waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, intinya sih hari belum gelap.

"Oh iya!Kakak, aku harus pulang, aku ingat kalau aku harus mengangkat cucian!", kata Nanako.

"Oh, kau bisa sendiri?", tanya Souji.

"Iya kak, tenang saja. Aku pulang dulu ya!", kata Nanako sambil melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Souji.

Akhirnya Souji sendiri lagi seperti biasanya, dan seperti biasa juga, dia berjalan-jalan kali ini ia pergi ke arah shopping district, pandangan Souji terhenti ketika ia melihat Tofu Shop, tetapi saat itu tokonya sepi, jadi Souji pikir lebih baik ia kesana.

"Ugh!", tiba2 Souji merasakan sakit kepala yg hebat, kira-kira sama seperti saat memimpikan kembali Yosuke dan Teddie, hanya saja kali ini Souji masih dalam keadaan sadar. Setelah itu, terdengarlah suara yg sangat familiar bagi Souji.

"Senpai!Kau nganggur tidak?Kita jalan-jalan yuk!", begitulah bunyi suara yg muncul pertama.

"Senpai, apa kau ingin mencari teman di festival nanti?Kalau kau mau, aku mau kok menemanimu!", inilah isi suara kedua.

"Senpai, aku memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi artis pada musim semi tahun ini, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan para penggemarku, aku juga ingin maju", lanjut lagi.

Mendengar suara-suara itu, Soujipun tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku akan menunggumu.. Rise", dan setelah itu sakit kepala Souji yg sebenarnya terjadi pada Souji?Pembaca tebak sendiri ya... khu khu khu.

Soujipun melajutkan jalannya ke Tofu Shop habis itu. Saat Souji melihat ke papan nama tokonya, tertulis 'MARUKYU TOFUSHOP' yg sudah agak buram, dan di dalam terlihat seorang nenek yg sedang mengurus toko bersama seorang gadis yg rambutnya berwarna coklat dan dikuncir satu, mungkinkah itu Rise?

"Anu, permisi", kata Souji.

"Oh, selamat dat...", gadis itu membalikkan badannya, dan ternyata itu memang Rise!

"Hai Rise!Ternyata penampilanmu sedikit berubah ya?", sapa Souji.

"S... Senpai!", reaksi Rise kali ini nggak kalah sama Chie, diapun memeluk Souji, tapi kalau Chie sambil nangis, maka Rise dengan muka yg ceria, mungkin saking kangennya.

"He...hei, Rise!", wajah Soujipun memerah(memerah melulu).

"Kya!Senpai!Aku kangen banget sama senpai!", Risepun semakin erat pelukannya.

"Hahaha, iya aku juga kangen denganmu Rise, aku juga kangen untuk membeli tofu disini", kata Souji yg balas memeluk.

"Kau mau beli tofu?Mau beli apa?", tawar Rise, tapi dia gak melepas pelukannya.

"Aku mau beli seperti waktu itu, Ganmodoki", jawab Souji yg masih juga dipeluk.

"Oh ya ya ya!Akan kuambilkan!", kata Rise, tapi pelukannya gak juga dilepas.

"Um.. kalau kau gak melepas pelukanmu, gimana kau bisa mengambil tofu itu?", kata Souji.

"Ah iya juga!Maaf Senpai, habisnya sudah 2 tahun aku gak merasakan kegagahan tubuh senpai!", kata Rise dengan genit sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Kegagahan?Rasanya kau terlalu berlebihan", jawab Souji sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Itu kenyataan senpai!Aku benar-benar merasa kalau tubuh senpai itu gagah, sekarang justru lebih gagah!", seru Rise.

"Hahaha, begitu ya..", Soujipun malu-malu sendiri.

"Oh ya!Kuambilkan dulu Ganmo nya!", kata Rise sambil berlari menuju buffet.

Setelah membeli tofu, Souji dan Rise pergi mengobrol berdua di bukit ,tempat mereka berdua biasa mengobrol,

"Jadi Rise, kau benar-benar kembali jadi artis?", tanya Souji.

"Iya senpai, bagaimana penampilanku di TV?", tanya Rise sambil menghadap Souji.

"Penampilanmu bagus kok, apalagi saat melihatmu kembali lagi jadi brand ambassador minuman diet itu", kata Souji sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, soal itu, kukira mereka akan memutuskan kontrakku dengan mereka, tetapi ternyata mereka masih ingin memakaiku untuk iklan itu", jawab Rise.

"Begitu ya, kau main iklan apa lagi?", tanya Souji.

"Aku main iklan cukup banyak, iklan eskrim, produk kecantikan, produk pelangsing, restoran, barang-barang elektronik, sampai-sampai promosi universitas di kota", terang Rise panjang lebar.

"Wow, ternyata job mu banyak ya, dapet banyak uang dong?", tanya Souji sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Lumayanlah, setidaknya bisa untuk kebutuhan rumah dan bayar sekolah", kata Rise.

"Lalu.. kau bahagia tidak dengan kehidupan sekarang?", tanya Souji balik.

"Pasti senpai!Karena sekarang aku bisa membahagiakan fans dan orang-orang yg kusayang!Terutama senpai!", kata Rise sambil memeluk tangan Souji.

"Haha.. dasar kau Rise", kata Souji sambil tertawa kecil.

Dua tahun lalu, Rise vakum untuk sementara waktu dari showbizz dan memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota ini. Bersama neneknya, Rise mengurus Marukyu, awalnya sih Rise ingin hidup dengan tenang tanpa adanya kejaran paparazzi~atau fans, tapi berita mengenai dirinya yg pindah ke Inaba telah tersebar luas sehingga dia merasa terganggu juga. Rise juga pernah dibanding-bandingkan dengan artis baru yg bernama Kanami, sehingga Rise mengalami dilema. Sampai akhirnya Rise berani membuka diri kepada Souji, Risepun mengatakan kalau ia akan kembali lagi untuk mengikuti showbizz, dan lihatlah sekarang. Kini Rise lebih terkenal dari Kanami, bahkan Rise juga merangkap sebagai penyanyi yg cukup terkenal. Intinya, Rise telah berhasil membuat keputusan yg tepat, tanpa menipu dirinya sendiri lagi.

"Senpai...", tiba-tiba nada bicara Rise jadi agak serius.

"Ya?", jawab Souji.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih pada senpai..", ucap Rise.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?", tanya Souji yg agak bingung.

"Karena dulu senpai mau menjadi teman curhatku, karena nasehat senpai, aku bisa berani membuat keputusan yg tepat", kata Rise.

"Itu semua bukan karena nasehatku, itu semua karena dirimu sendiri", kata Souji.

"Tidak senpai, bagiku, yg membuatku jadi seperti ini adalah senpai... aku selalu mengingat kata senpai,'jadilah dirimu sendiri' , kata itu sungguh mengena hatiku", kata Rise.

"Rise...", kata Souji.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa menjadi seorang Rise Kujikawa, bukan Rissete yg merupakan bagian diriku yg palsu. Kau tahu senpai?Sangat menyenangkan untuk menjadi diriku sendiri", lanjut Rise.

"Itu sudah pasti Rise, lebih baik kita jujur pada diri kita sendiri", ucap Souji.

"Senpai..", Risepun terdiam.

Saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba cuaca menjadi mendung, sepertinya akan turun hujan besar.

"Rise, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, sepertinya udah mau hujan", kata Souji.

"Oh, oke senpai", kata Rise sambil berdiri.

NEXT CHAPTER

MEETING KANJI


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

MEETING KANJI

Tak lama setelah mengantar Rise pulang, hujan deras pun turun. Membuat Souji kaget dan kewalahan serta bingung harus berbuat apa, akhirnya Souji Cuma bisa lari sekencang-kencangnya, tetapi hujannya tidak berhenti-berhenti juga, malahan semakin deras. Saat Souji berlari, tiba-tiba Souji terserang sakit kepala lagi. Dan terengar lagi suara-suara familiar.

"Yo senpai!Kita bisa mengobrol sebentar?", suara yg terdengar kali ini terdengar sangat berat, seperti suara seorang bapak-bapak(hahaha).

"Hey, ini untukmu anak kecil. Jangan sampai hilang lagi ya", suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Diam kau sapi tua!", yg kali ini terdengar seperti... bukan, sudah pasti sedang membentak seseorang(pembaca tau kan lagi bentak siapa?)

"Kau menyuruhku tidur disitu?Ada batu besar disana!", teriaknya lagi.

"Kau harus bisa berusaha jika kau ingin orang lain melakukannya. Tapi, aku tidak pernah mencoba hal itu", kali ini suaranya terdengar agak lesu.

"Mulai sekarang, aku memiliki dua aturan!Aturan pertama, jadilah diri sendiri!Aturan kedua, membuat orang lain mengerti diriku!", dan suara tadi menjadi suara terakhir yg didengar oleh Souji.

Sakit kepala itu hilang lagi, tapi yg membuat Souji heran adalah kenapa dia selalu mengalami sakit kepala seolah untuk membangkitkan memori berharga akan temannya?Padahal memori akan temannya akan selalu ada dan tidak akan pernah kenapa waktu ngunjungin Yukiko ama Chie gak sakit kepala ya?(Alasan sebenarnya sih, authornya lupa!Maaf banget buat para pembaca!). Tak lama setelah itu, ada sebuah motor yg menghampiri Souji.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?", sapa si pengendara.

"Ng?Suara ini...", kata Souji sambil membalikkan badannya. Saat si pengendara melihat wajah Souji, ia langsung terkejut.

"Hah?Senpai!", teriak si pengendara motor, yg tak lain adalah Kanji.

"Ha... hai Kanji", jawab Souji yg kehujanan.

"Sedang apa kau hujan-hujanan senpai?Kau bisa sakit!", kata Kanji.

"Ju.. justru aku mau pulang ke rumah..", kata Souji yg juga kedinginan.

"Astaga... lebih baik kau ke rumahku sekarang. Ayo naik!", ajak Kanji.

"T.. tak apa-apa nih?", tanya Souji.

"Sudahlah senpai, ayo naik!", ajak Kanji lagi.

Akhirnya, Souji naik ke motor milik Kanji, dan Kanjipun ngebut sampai rumahnya. Keluarga Tatsumi membuka sebuah toko yg bernama 'Toko Tekstil Tatsumi', penginapan Yukiko bisa dibilang sebagai langganannya. Di rumah Kanji, Souji disuruh mandi air hangat dan memakai baju milik Kanji yg... bermotif agak aneh.

"Em.. Kanji", Souji memulai pembicaraan, di kamar Kanji.

"Ya?", jawab Kanji sambil membuat kerajinan.

"Apa kau tidak ada kaos bermotif polos?", tanya Souji sambil mengamati kaos Kanji yg berwarna hitam dan berotif tengkorak berlumuran darah.

"Ha?Tak ada senpai, lagipula itu kaos yg bagus, masa kau tak menyukainya", jawab Kanji sambil melanjutkan membuat kerajinannya.

"Bu.. bukan begitu sih", kata Souji yg sweatdropped.

"Daripada itu senpai, kapan kau datang kesini?", tanya Kanji sambil meletakkan kerajinannya.

"Em.. sekitar 2 hari yg lalu", jawab Souji.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu sih?", tanya Kanji.

"Tadinya aku ingin memberi kejutan pada kalian, jadinya sengaja tak kuberi tahu", kata Souji.

"Kejutan?", Kanji pun terheran-heran.

"Iya, kejutan. Oh ya Kanji, bagaimana dengan kelas kerajinanmu?", tanya Souji.

"Kelas kerajinan?Yah.. baik-baik saja kok, tapi awalnya tidak", kata Kanji.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Souji.

"Waktu itu ada seorang anak kecil mau masuk ke kelasku tapi dia malah menangis karena melihatku!Dasar anak bodoh!", kata Kanji.

"Yah, aku tak heran sih dengan reaksi anak itu", bisik Souji.

"Pernah juga ada seorang ibu yg nyaris melaporkanku ke polisi karena aku dikira melakukan penculikan anak berkedok kelas kerajinan!Ibu itu juga bodoh!", teriak Kanji sambil bangkit berdiri.

"...", Soujipun terdiam.

"Pokoknya dua kejadian itu benar-benar menyebalkan, sampai-sampai aku harus digiring ke kantor polisi sungguhan", kata Kanji.

"...", Souji terdiam lagi.

"Oh ya senpai, kau sudah bertemu dengan yg lain?", tanya Kanji.

"Oh, akuudah ketemu Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke, Teddie, Rise, dan kau", jawab Souji.

"Hoo... berarti tadi kau habis dari rumah Rise ya", tanya Kanji.

"Iya, tapi Kanji, nampaknya kau jadi lebih baik daripada dulu", puji Souji.

"O.. oh ya?", muka Kanji pun memerah.

"Ya benar, kau jadi tidak sesangar dulu", kata Souji sambil tersenyum.

Dua tahun lalu, Kanji orangnya sangat bengis dan pemarah. Makanya itu banyak orang yg berpikiran buruk tentangnya, pernah juga dia disangka anggota geng motor(aslinya sih bukan, mirip doang). Tapi semenjak kasus menolong anak kecil yg tak sengaja menghilangkan boneka temannya, ia malah seperti 'menjinak'.

"Senpai, aku takan lagi kembali seperti dulu, aku akan tetap berpegang teguh pada aturanku. Menjadi diri sendiri, dan membuat orang lain mengerti akan diriku..", tiba-tiba raut wajah Kanji menjadi serius.

"Kanji...", Soujipun terkagum.

"Ya, aku tak ingin lagi disangka yg aneh-aneh. Dan semua itu tak lepas dari bantuanmu senpai, kau yg mau mendengar ceritaku dan membantuku, karena itu..", sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia berdiri di depan Souji dan membungkukkan badannya, sambil berkata,"Arigatou..."

"He.. hei Kanji, tak perlu seformal ini kan?", kata Souji yg malu.

"Tidak senpai, ini sudah seharusnya...", lanjut Kanji.

"Kanji, sudahlah", kata Souji, Kanji kembali berdiri tegap setelah itu.

"Senpai, kau memang pahlawanku, dan juga sahabat terbaikku", kata Kanji sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou.. Kanji", jawab Souji.

Setelah mereka bercakap-cakap, ternyata di luar sudah cerah, sudah saatnya Souji untuk pulang ke rumah.

NEXT CHAPTER

MEETING NAOTO


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

MEETING NAOTO

Ternyata hujan sudah berhenti, Soujipun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya, takut nanti Nanako khawatir mencari-cari dia. Kali ini, Souji tidak jalan kaki, tapi dia diantar oleh si Kanji, jadinya tak perlu capek-capek lagi. Kemudian, sampailah mereka berdua di depan rumah.

"Arigatou Kanji!", teriak Souji.

"Sama-sama senpai!", balas Kanji sambil meninggalkan Souji.

Setelah itu, Soujipun memasuki rumah sambil membawa sebuah kantong plastik. Isinya bukan hadiah, melainkan bajunya yg basah.

"Tadaima, Nanako!", seru Souji sambil menggeser pintu.

"Kakak!Tadi hujan loh, kakak kehujanan ya?", tanya Nanako yg panik.

"Iya.. kakak juga kaget waktu itu, untungnya Kanji datang menolong", kata Souji.

"Kak Kanji?Oh iya, kaos serem itu memang ciri khas dia", kata Nanako sambil memandangi kaos yg dipinjam Kanji.

"Hahaha...", tawa Souji.

"Oh ya, kakak sudah mandi belum?", tanya Nanako.

"Oh, sudah kok", jawab Souji.

"Ya sudah, kesinikan baju kakak. Biar kucuci", tawar Nanako.

"Oh, arigatou", jawab Souji sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik.

Saat Souji melihat jam dinding, ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Hm, ternyata masih belum sore-sore banget ya, mungkin lebih baik Souji menonton TV dulu. Kemudian, saat Souji mau ambil remote, tiba-tiba Souji merasakan sakit kepala lagi(kasian amat ya?), kali ini dia lagi-lagi mendengarkan suara.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kartu ini?", suara ini suara cewek tomboi.. hmm, pembaca tau dong ini siapa?

"Hm.. sepertinya bagian dari perkataan ini terlihat aneh", lanjut suara itu.

"Terimalah badge ini senpai. Aku belum pernah merangkai seperti ini sebelumnya, padahal bisa saja aku menambahkan kamera dan transceiver. Jangan tertawa ya.. senpai", lanjut suara itu lagi dengan nada malu-malu.

Mendengar semua suara itu, dalam hati Souji menjawab,"Terima kasih.. Naoto", dan akhirnya sakit kepala itu lenyap.

"Ah!Kau kenapa kak?Kau sakit karena kehujanan ya?", tanya Nanako yg panik.

"Ng?Tak apa-apa kok Nanako, Cuma sakit kepala sedikit", jawab Souji.

"Sakit kepala?Kok kayak waktu itu ya?", kata Nanako.

"Waktu itu?", tanya Souji terheran.

"Itu loh, waktu kakak pertama kali kesini, kakak mabuk darat terus pusing", kata Nanako.

"Oh, pas itu ya", kata Souji, "Oh ya, aku ingin lihat acara TV"

Saat TV dinyalakan, muncullah acara talk show, dan yg hadir sebagai bintang tamunya adalah... Naoto!

"Baiklah, selamat malam pemirsa!Kini kita kedatangan seorang bintang tamu yg merupakan seorang detektif terkenal yg memiliki kemampuan hipotesa mengagumkan!Ini dia, Naoto Shirogane!", ucap pembawa acara itu dengan semangat.

"Tidak.. tidak, itu semua hanya kebetulan saja", jawab Naoto dengan senyumnya yg cool.

"Waw, kak Naoto keren!", ucap Nanako.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda ketika anda dinobatkan sebagai detektif terbaik di Jepang pada tahun ini?", tanya pembawa acara itu.

"Hm.. jujur saja, sebenarnya saya tidak pernah merasa bahwa saya adalah detektif terbaik kok", jawab Naoto yg membuat semua orang kagum.

"Waw.. dia sungguh seorang figur yg jujur ya?", kata pembawa acara itu sambil bertepuk tangan.

Setelah itu, acara talk showpun terus berlanjut...

"Um.. Nanako, aku mau tanya", ucap Souji.

"Ya?", jawab Nanako.

"Apa Naoto masih tinggal disini?", tanya Souji.

"Kak Naoto?Dia masih tinggal di Inaba kok...", jawab Nanako.

"Masih ya.. ", gumam Souji.

"Kenapa kak?Kau ingin ketemu dia ya?", tanya Nanako.

"Iya nih, soalnya aku tinggal belum bertemu sama dia doang", jawab Souji sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau gitu, coba aja kakak besok temui dia", saran Nanako.

"Hm.. semoga aja besok bisa ketemu", kata Souji.

Setelah itu, Souji dan Nanako menonton acara TV bersama sampai akhirnya waktu tidur tiba, Dojima lagi-lagi tidak pulang karena adanya pekerjaan. Saat tidur, lagi-lagi Souji bermimpi, kemudian dia mendengar lagu The Poem of Everyone's Souls(maksudnya lagu Velvet Room), berarti yg mengundang Souji adalah.. Igor dan Margaret.

"Selamat datang", ucap Igor.

"Anda...", Soujipun terbengong.

"Jangan khawatir, kedatanganku kali ini bukanlah untuk memberi teka teki baru untukmu. Margaret?", ucap Igor sambil melihat Margaret.

"Apakah kau tahu.. makna dari tanda yg selalu kau alami?", tanya Margaret dengan tatapan matanya yg dingin.

"Tanda?Oh.. sakit kepala itu", gumam Souji.

"Itu adalah sebuah pertanda untuk membangkitkan kembali memori terpenting dengan teman-temanmu..", jawab Margaret.

"Mengingatkan?Tapi aku tak pernah lupa akan momen-momen itu", jawab Souji.

"Oh ya?Kau hanya mengingat momen berhargamu bersama 2 orang terpenting bagimu. Sementara dengan yg lain, kau sudah sedikit melupakannya, karena itu kami mengingatmu dengan cara ini", balas Margaret.

"2 orang terpenting? Maksudmu Chie dan Yukiko?", tanya Souji.

"Ya, dulu kau sempat menyukai mereka berdua, dan juga, karena mereka berdua adalah orang yg paling perhatian padamu, jadi menurut kami, kami tak perlu mengingatkan memori akan mereka berdua lagi", kata Margaret, Souji hanya terdiam.

"Tapi tenang saja klienku, sebentar lagi, kau akan bisa menikmati momen berharga bersama seluruh teman-temanmu. Sampai saat itu tiba tentunya...", ucapan terakhir dari Igor itu menjadi sebuah 'Farewell', diiringi dengan pancaran sinar.

Ternyata pagi sudah tiba lagi, Souji merasa sangat bingung dengan mimpinya itu. Dan lagi kenapa Igor dan Margareth bisa tiba-tiba muncul lagi?Oh ya daripada itu, Souji teringat kalau hari ini dia mau bertemu Naoto. Tapi dimana ya bisa bertemu Naoto?

PIIIP!PIIP!Tiba-tiba HP Souji berbunyi, saat dilihat, ternyata itu dari Naoto!

"Halo?", kata Souji.

"Halo senpai, ternyata nomormu masih sama ya?", kata Naoto.

"Begitulah, aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengganti nomor lamaku. Kenapa tiba-tiba menelponku?", tanya Souji.

"Bisakah kita bertemu?Sudah lama aku ingin mengobrol denganmu", ucap Naoto.

"Hm?Boleh... kau mau bertemu dimana?", tanya Souji.

"Mau bertemu di mana?", tanya Souji.

"Bagaimana kalau di Samegawa?Seperti saat kita suka menganalisis kartu putih itu", kata Naoto.

"Oke, tunggu ya", jawab Souji.

Setelah itu, Souji keluar rumahnya dan berjalan menuju Samegawa, tapi bukan di pinggir sungainya, melainkan ke tempat yg ada tempat duduknya itu. Kalau diingat-ingat, Souji dan Naoto sering membahas kasus berdua disana, baik cerah maupun hujan. Tetapi, bagaimana cara Naoto tahu kalau Souji sudah pulang ya?Kita tunggu saja jawabannya, oke?

Kemudian, sesampainya di Samegawa..

"Halo senpai, apa kabarmu?", tanya Naoto yg penampilannya tak berubah, tetap kecil seperti dulu(hahaha).

"Aku baik Naoto, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tahu aku pulang kesini?", tanya Souji.

"Oh, sebenarnya Rise waktu itu menelponku, dan lagi kebetulan aku juga sedang libur tugas hari ini, jadi selagi bisa, aku pikir lebih baik aku menghubungi mu", jawab Naoto.

'Begitu ya, kau jadi terkenal ya?", kata Souji.

"Oh ya?Itu semua karena para wartawan bertindak norak hanya karena aku membantu menyelesaikan satu kasus", jawab Naoto dengan wajah dingin.

"Haha.. tapi menurutku kau memang hebat kok", ucap Souji.

"Be.. benarkah?", wajah Naoto tiba-tiba memerah.

"Betul kok, apalagi kemarin Nanako sangat mengagumi mu", jawab Souji sambil tersenyum.

"N.. Nanako-chan bilang begitu?", wajah Naoto tak berhenti memerah.

"Hahaha, wajahmu tak berhenti memerah loh", kata Souji sambil tertawa kecil.

"E.. eh?Ti.. tidak kok", ucap Naoto.

Dua tahun yg lalu, Naoto muncul pertama kali di depan Souji dengan identitas laki-laki, tetapi setelah Souji menyelamatkannya barulah ketahuan kalau Naoto itu perempuan. Naoto berpenampilan seperti laki-laki karena ia tidak suka menjadi perempuan, dan baginya pekerjaan sebagai detektif juga kebanyakan digeluti oleh laki-laki. Naoto juga bersikap dewasa karena ia tidak suka dianggap anak-anak terus oleh para rekan polisinya.

"Senpai.. aku masih ingat saat aku masih tak menyukai diriku", kata Naoto.

"...", Souji terdiam.

"Aku tidak suka menjadi perempuan juga karena namaku, aku bersikap dewasa karena aku kesal selalu diberlakukan seperti anak-anak, intinya... aku jadi tidak menyukai diriku sendiri", kata Naoto, lagi-lagi Souji hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi.. sejak aku bertemu dengamu, aku mulai bisa menyukai diriku sendiri. Karena itu senpai, aku sangat berterima kasih", ucap Naoto sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Naoto, aku juga senang kalau kau bs menerima dirimu apa adanya", balas Souji.

"Iya senpai. Oh ya, mumpung kita lagi disini, kenapa kau tidak cerita saat kau baru lulus saja?", kata Naoto.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun ngobrol berdua, dan untuk para pembaca maaf ya kalau cerita ini lama munculnya, soalnya authornya lagi sakit. Kalau ceritanya juga agak aneh juga maaf ya. Thx before.

LAST CHAPTER

GATHERING WITH EVERYONE.


	8. Chapter 8

LAST CHAPTER

GATHERING WITH EVERYONE

Setelah bertemu dan berbincang dengan Naoto, akhirnya Souji memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Karena habis ini dia juga nggak ada kerjaan, maklum dia kan udah retire sejak pulang ke kota asal. Dulu Souji banyak kerja, dari bikin kertas amplop, penerjemah, pengurus anak, cleaning service rumah sakit, dan mengajar. Semua itu bisa dilakukan olehnya, hebat kan? Padahal jarang ada orang yg bisa men' jabani' 4 pekerjaan sekaligus. Dari pekerjaan itu juga, Souji bisa bertemu dengan bervariasi orang(hahaha), mulai dari ibu tiri yang kebingungan bagaimana ngurus anaknya yang keras kepala, suster cantik yang iseng dan genit, dan si anak les yang selalu ingin jadi sempurna.

Oke, cukup tentang pekerjaan. Setelah berjalan, akhirnya Souji sampai juga di rumah. Disana Souji melihat aktivitas Nanako yg seperti biasa, nonton TV. Souji pun mulai berpikir, rasanya kasihan juga kalau Nanako selalu melakukan hal yg sama seperti ini, apalagi sepanjang liburan panjang. Tiba-tiba Souji teringat sesuatu, 2 tahun lalu Chie pernah mengatakan kalau ia akan melakukan permainan belah semangka bersama Nanako di pantai, apa gak sebaiknya hal itu diwujudkan ya?

"Mungkin aku harus memberitahu Chie dan yg lainnya tentang ini", pikir Souji.

Souji merogoh kantong celana jeansnya dan mengambil Handphonenya untuk menghubungi Chie, sayangnya karena dia tidak langsung masuk akhirnya Nanako merasa keheranan.

"Kakak? Sudah pulang ya?", tanya Nanako yg tiba-tiba menghampiri.

"E... Eh, Nanako?", Soujipun panik sampaihampir menjatuhkan teleponnya.

"Kenapa kakak tidak langsung masuk?", tanya Nanako keheranan.

"E.. itu karena kakak lupa, tadi kakak... oh ya! Kaki kakak tadi gatal, jadi kakak garuk dulu, hahahahaha!", kata Souji yg tambah panik.

"O.. oh, kalau gitu masuk saja, nanti kuberikan salep untuk gatal-gatal", jawab Nanako yg sedikit tak percaya.

"I.. iya, makasih", Souji pun sedikit lega.

Setelah itu, Souji terburu-buru lari ke kamarnya, dan langsung merogoh HP nya untuk menghubungi Chie.

Tuuuut...

Tuuuuut..

Trek..

"Halo?", jawab Chie.

"Oh Chie! Kau sedang apa sekarang?", tanya Souji sambil bisik-bisik.

"Aku? Aku sedang nonton film Kung-Fu sekarang, kenapa kau bisik-bisik begitu?", tanya Chie.

"Maaf.. maaf, soalnya aku ingat sesuatu", kata Souji.

"Ingat apa?", tanya Chie.

"Itu loh, soal kau mau membawa Nanako ke pantai...", kata Souji.

"Hah? Iya ya? Kapan ya?", kata Chie sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Aduh... itu loh, pas kita makan semangka bareng-bareng disini! ", Souji mulai kesal.

"Makan semangka? Ohhh! Iya-iya! Memang kenapa?", tanya Chie balik.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke pantai nanti? Sambil ajak Nanako, soalnya kasihan Nanako hanya nonton TV di rumah", kata Souji.

"Begitu ya, oke! Aku akan menghubungi yg lain untuk berkumpul di special headquarters kita besok! Kita akan membero kejutan buat Nanako-channnnn!", teriak Chie di telepon.

"Uwa! I.. iya! Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya'', dan akhirnya telepon pun diakhiri, Soujipun tersenyum.

Kita skip saja ya, dan tibalah hari esok. Di tempat kenangan mereka, Junes Foodcourt, disana semua orang berkumpul , dan lengkap!

"Ehem, sekarang kita mulai saja ya rapat kita", ucap Chie sok.

"Rapat?", Kanji keheranan.

"Ya, rapat! Rapat untuk membawa Nanako-chan ke pantai!", kata Chie.

"O...", ucap Kanji dengan ekspresi yg biasa.

"Hei Kanji! Kenapa reaksimu cuma segitu? Kau tak peduli sama dia?", ucap Chie.

"Sudah.. sudah Chie, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang rencana ini?", tanya Yukiko.

"Kalau kubilang ini rencana yg sangat buaguss! Aku juga ingin memakai bikini baruku!", ucap Rise.

"Wow.. Rise dengan bikini?", Yosukepun mulai berkhayal.

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja, tapi bagaimana dengan uangnya?", tanya Naoto.

"Uang ya? Memang sih kita perlu uang yg banyak buat bawa Nanako dengan kita semua", ucap Souji.

"Uang? Jangan andalkan uangku, uangku habis karena beli alko.. eh, maksudnya membeli barang-barang kerajinan", kata Kanji.

"Loh Kanji, bukannya kemarin kau baru beli alkohol?", ucap Teddie dengan gampangnya.

"Arkh! Diam kau sial!", ucap Kanji yg kaget.

"Kanji, kau...", tatap Rise dengan tatapan yg tajam.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, yg pasti, kita harus memikirkan soal dananya, menurut kalian apa rencana yg bagus dan baik?", kata Naoto.

Semuanya pun berpikir sejenak, dan tiba-tiba gambar lampu bohlam menyala muncul di kepala Chie.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau kita kerja sambilan?", ucap Chie.

"Kerja sambilan?", ucap semuanya.

"Benar! Kerja sambilan! Kita kumpulkan uang agar dapat cukup uang untuk jalan-jalan nanti!", ucap Chie semangat.

"Hm.. boleh juga sih", ucap Souji.

"Pokoknya selama beberapa hari ini, kita harus bisa mengumpulkan uang! Semua demi Nanako-chan!", ucap Chie dengan semangat membara, yg membuat semua orang tidak berani untuk melawan argumennya. Dan akhirnya keputusan itupun dituruti, mereka semua memutuskan untuk kerja sambilan agar dapat mengumpulkan uang yg cukup.

Akhirnya mereka pun melakukan kerja sambilan yg bermacam-macam. Souji kerja sebagai tutor dan cleaning service(lagi). Yukiko menjadi guru privat. Rise menjadi foto model(bukan sambilan ini mah, hahaha), Naoto? Percaya atau tidak, Naoto menjadi cover majalah sebagai salah satu tokoh terfavorit, itupun katanya dia terpaksa. Kanji tetap bekerja sebagai guru kerajinan, dia sih (katanya) akan menyumbangkan sebagian dari pendapatannya. Teddie dan Yosuke? Mereka meminta pekerjaan tambahan, supaya memperoleh gaji yg lebih tinggi. Sementara Chie, dia bekerja sebagai guru silat. Pokoknya, semuanya bekerja keras untuk hal ini, demi meraih sebuah impian dan membahagiakan orang yg mereka sayangi.

Setelah bekerja keras selama 5 hari, akhirnya terkumpulah uangnya. Dan bersiaplah mereka untuk memberi kejutan kepada Nanako di rumahnya. Suatu hari, saat Nanako dan Dojima sedang diam di rumah, Souji dan kawan-kawan pun masuk.

"Hai Nanako!", ucap Souji.

"Kakak sudah pulang? Loh, hari ini tumben ramai", kata Nanako leheranan.

"Iya nih, kakak mau bicara sesuatu sama kamu", kata Souji.

"Hah? Bicara apa?", Nanako terheran-heran.

"Kau masih ingat 2 tahun lalu saat kita ingin mengajakmu ke pantai?", tanya Souji.

"Iya, memang kenapa?", tanya Nanako balik.

"Sebenarnya... kami akan mengajakmu ke pantai!", ucap Souji.

"Hah? Kakak serius?",Nanako terkejut setengah mati.

"Tentu saja, selama ini kami semua diam-diam kerja sambilan untuk memenuhi keinginanmu itu", ucap Yukiko.

"Iya Nanako-chan! Ayo kita ke pantai! Kita main belah semangka bareng!", ucap Rise.

Nanakopun berkaca-kaca matanya, dan akhirnya iapun menangis, lalu ia memeluk Souji dengan eratnya,

"Terima kasih kakak! (Sniff)... terima kasih karena kakak-kakak selalu baik padaku (sniff) , aku benar2 tak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih", ucap Nanako sambil menangis, sementara Souji hanya membalas pelukannya.

Dojima sih sudah pasti memberikan ijin untuk Nanako, tapi Dojima tak bisa ikut pergi ke pantai karena ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Waktu sudah mereka putuskan, mereka akan pergi 2 hari kemudian dengan kereta siang.

Dan kemudian...

Tibalah mereka di Yakushima, setelah mereka tiba engan kereta, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menaiki kapal. Sebenarnya cerita Yakushima itu ada di persona 3, tapi karena saya gak tahu nama pantai yg lain jadi saya pakai nama ini saja hehehe.

"Kakak! Tangkap bolanya!", teriak Nanako sambil melempar bola di tepi pantai.

"Oke! Hup!", balas Souji sambil membalas lemparan bolanya. Wajah Nanako tampak sangat gembira.

"Hei Chie, senang ya lihat Nanako senang begitu", kata Yukiko.

"Ya Yukiko, untung kita mengajaknya kesini", jawab Chie.

"Hai senpai! Lama menunggu ya?", ucap Rise dengan bikini kuningnya, dan Naoto yg malu-malu sembunyi di belakangnya.

"Hei Naoto-kun, kau tak usah malu-malu begitu", kata Yukiko.

"T.. Tapi, aku rasa ini akan sangat memalukan", kata Naoto malu-malu.

"Tak usah malu Naoto, kau itu sebenarnya cantik kok", ucap Chie.

"Be.. Benarkah?", pelan-pelan Naoto menunjukkan dirinya, ia mengenakan bikini one piece dengan belang-belang warna biru muda dan putih.

"Wow.. kulitmu tetap tak berubah Naoto, putih", kata Yukiko sambil menatap kulit Naoto.

"Iya... dan kulitmu mulus sekali loh Naoto hihihi", ucap Rise sambil mengelus Naoto.

"Ergh? Kau sentuh apa?", ucap Nato yg panik.

Saat para ladies sedang bercanda ria, Kanji diam-diam mengintip dari balik pohon.

"Hei Kanji!", Yosuke mengagetkan Naoto.

"UWA! Apa-apaan kau senpai?", balas Kanji.

"Kau sedang memperhatikan Naoto ya?", goda Yosuke.

"A.. apa? Ti.. Tidak", ucap Kanji sambil memalingkan muka.

"Jangan berbohong Kanji, khu khu khu", ucap Yosuke.

"S.. Senpai kau", muka Kanji makin memerah.

"Hei Yosuke! Kanji! Buat istana pasir yuk!", teriak Teddie.

"Istana pasir? Kau sudah umur berapa sih?", kata Yosuke sambil sweatdrop.

Semuanya pun menikmati momen bahagia ini, dan akhirnya Souji dapat memenuhi permintaan sepupu kesayangannya itu. Tak terasa, cahaya matahari mengiringi kegiatan mereka sepanjang hari di Yakushima.

THE END

Akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga, walaupun agak buru2. Maaf kalau updatenya telat, soalnya semunggu sebelumnya saya sakit, jadi gak bisa update. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya kurang bagus yah. Sya tunggu kritik dan sarannya. Thanks for read!


End file.
